Late to Dinner - (Emison)
by courtneywoods
Summary: Emison Oneshot - Ali's POV. Emily and Alison are out of college and living together. They go to dinner one night and Ali decides to make a move on her best friend.


"Ali, let's go! Our dinner reservations are in 5 minutes and we live 10 minutes away. Why are you always late?" I hear Emily call as I apply another coat of lipstick in my bedroom and run my fingers through the loose waves in my hair. I smooth out a small crinkle in my sundress before letting out an overdramatic groan and stomping down the hall toward my best friend, who is standing there in skinny jeans and a T-shirt, checking her watch, most likely for the 10th time.

"Relax, Em. They should know better by now when they see my name on the reservation that I'll be a little late. A girl needs to look her best." I smile and Emily rolls her eyes.

"You always look perfect, Alison. You know that. Now you're just fishing for compliments."

I let out a genuine laugh and climb into the passenger side of Emily's sedan.

I tilt my head to the side and watch Emily in amusement as she takes a swig from her bottle of Corona.

"Why are you smirking?" Emily asks and locks eyes with me.

"Do you know how much it turns me on watching you drink from a beer bottle?" I blurt out to my best friend and I can't help but laugh when she blushes.

"Why would me drinking a beer -"

"Don't ask. I can't help it you're so hot. Now shut up and let me enjoy the view."

Emily laughs at me, the rosy glow still radiating off her cheeks.

By the time our food comes, Emily is on her second drink and I can tell she's already a little tipsy but I don't mind it.

I take another sip of my cocktail before twirling up some more pasta with my fork. My eyes are still on Emily and I can't control myself anymore. I slip my hand under the table and my hand goes right to her inner thigh. She shoots me a look and I just wink and start moving my fingertips up and down the length of her inner thigh. I don't take my eyes off of her as I'm searching her face for any type of reaction, but she's stubborn as usual and doesn't want to give me the satisfaction of knowing I'm having any affect on her.

I take this as a sign that I need to be a little more risky and reach up and unbutton her jeans under the table.

"Ali, can't we just get through a meal without you being a horn dog?"

I shake my head and take another sip of my drink, smirking and batting my lashes at Emily.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom before we head out." Emily announces and I nod before gesturing to our server to drop the check.

My eyes are glued on the bathroom door, waiting for Emily to head back so we can get out of here and back to our apartment.

I tap my fingers against the table and after two minutes, I make my way into the bathroom to find her. She's taking her sweet time washing her hands and I know she sees me in the mirror.

"Oh, hey. I'll meet you back at the table and then we can go?"

I shake my head then grab Emily's hips and push her against the bathroom door to prevent anyone from coming in.

Emily doesn't hesitate to press her lips against mine as I pin her body to the door with my pelvis and my hands tangle through her hair as I deepen the kiss and feel her warm tongue against mine.

Emily wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer so we are completely flush against each other and and her hand slides under my dress and grabs my ass. I moan lightly against her mouth and she turns us so that she has me pinned to the door but before she can continue, I break the kiss.

"No more, Em. You'll just have to wait until we get home." I say with a smile.

"Ali, you're the one who started this and now you won't let me finish?"

"Oh I definitely plan to let you finish. Just not here. Let's go." I grab her hand and we walk out of the bathroom and I'm half listening to her complain that I'm a tease and took advantage of her by getting her drunk. I pretend I'm not listening and just smile but I don't deny it because we both know it's true.

We rush out of the restaurant faster than we can imagine and are home within minutes. The second Emily closes the door, I push her onto the couch and pull my dress over my head and straddle her waist in my bra and thong.

She slides my bra straps off my shoulders before unclipping my bra and letting it fall. I let out a loud moan the moment her mouth finds my exposed nipple and tingles shoot down my side.

Emily trails kisses and nibbles on my neck and collarbone and I grind my hips into her, feeling the heat radiating through her pants.

I can't take another minute of waiting as I yank her shirt over her head and unclip her bra. I suck on her neck for a moment before kissing my way around her ears then down to her nipples. I suck one as I pinch the other between my fingertips.

I climb off her and unbutton her jeans then yank them down as she wiggles them off of her. She smiles when I gasp at her lack of underwear.

"It's almost like you planned for this to happen..." I laugh and she just winks and walks over to me. She kisses me again and I slide my hand down her toned stomach until I reach the spot I'm desperate to touch and start circling her clit. She leans her head back and the moans that I'm causing her to make makes my wetness run down my leg.

She pushes me onto the couch and straddles me then immediately grinds her clit against mine.

"Shit, Ali. You're so wet."

"I can't help how horny you make me!"

She cuts me off with her mouth and slides one finger inside my soaked folds and I moan against her parted mouth.

She slides a second finger inside me and my moans get louder and my hips start grinding more aggressively against her as she tries to keep me steady underneath her.

I feel like I'm already over the edge so I sit up and push her off me. Emily shoots me a look of confusion but before she can say a word, I pick her up and carry her toward the steps.

Her laughter echoes in my ear and I make it up four steps before almost dropping her so I push her down onto the step and climb on top of her again. I kiss her slowly as her hands are clawing at my back and I know she wants more. I climb off her and walk up two steps before grabbing her hand and running up the stairs, pulling her up behind me.

We walk into the bedroom and I throw her up against the wall and crash my lips against hers again. My hands find Emily's and I pin them above her head with one hand and press my body against hers again.

I intertwine our legs and when her bare thigh comes in contact with my clit, I let out another moan so I do the same to her and press my thigh harder into her clit. She's so wet and I can feel it as she grinds against my thigh and it feels like my clit is pulsing in eagerness to feel her and make her feel good.

I lift her up again and keep her pinned against the wall as my finger trails its way up her inner thigh until I reach her clit and begin to circle it lightly.

Emily groans that she wants more but I ignore her and just keep circling slowly and lightly as I hear her whimper.

When she finally begs, I speed my fingers up and add the pressure she's aching for. Her body starts to tremble so I lay her back on the bed and kiss my way down her stomach. When my mouth reaches her clit, she arches her hips off the bed and I use one hand to pin her down and slide my other hand down to push two fingers back inside her.

I'm so turned on and leaving a puddle of wetness on the bed from hearing her moans and seeing her squirm from the way I'm making my best friend feel.

I keep circling her clit with my tongue, occasionally sucking and changing up the pressure based on the moans escaping her lips and my fingers are sliding in and out of her as fast as I possibly can.

I unpin her hips from under my hand and her hips come off the bed again and I can feel her getting wetter and tighter as her moans get louder.

I watch Emily come undone but I refuse to take my mouth off her pulsing clit so I continue licking every drop of wetness and slow down as she starts to come down from her high and her breathing evens out.

Emily stares at me and smiles and I know I'm soaked just knowing what's next. She surprises me when she grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom and starts the shower.

As soon as the water is warm, she grabs my hand and I step under the water and let it soak me and let the warmth run down over my body. I'm dying for Em to touch me and it's obvious from the desire in my eyes.

She smirks before pushing me against the wall so that the front of me is against the cold wall and her chest is pressed against my back.

I try to turn my head and see what she's doing but she's pinned against me and I can't see what she's about to do.

I'm dying from anticipation and my body is shaking and she just laughs because she knows I'm beyond the point of begging.

"Emily, I will literally do anything you ask. Just please touch me."

"This is your punishment for always making us late to dinner." She laughs and I think to myself that if this is what I get for being late, then I'm never going to be on time ever again!

She slides the wet hair off my neck and brushes it to one side then places warm kisses on my bare neck and shoulder.

I lean my head to the side and can't hold back my moans because just the feeling of her mouth on me is sending shivers down my spine.

Without any heads up, she slides two fingers deep inside me and I gasp. She pulls me slightly away from the wall and bends me over a bit then continues pumping her fingers inside me from behind. It's rough and I can no longer form words, just babbles of inaudible sentences that don't make sense.

Her other hand sneaks around my chest and grabs one breast and as soon as she plays with my nipple, I know I'm gonna come.

Emily picks up her pace and keeps playing with my nipples and as my wetness soaks her fingers and I come, she places soft kisses on my back

She spins me around to face her and I lean my head back against the shower wall trying to catch my breath.

Emily turns off the water and grabs us towels then wraps me up while my body is still recovering from what she did to me that made me feel so good.

We walk into the bedroom and I grab a hairbrush and run it through her hair gently and she laugh at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I quiz, my face showing my confusion.

"It's funny that you're brushing my hair but I like this." She says back at me, flashing her perfect smile.

"I love taking care of you. You're so perfect." I place a soft kiss on her head then throw on a tank top as she slips into a T-shirt and crawls into bed.

I pull the covers back and as soon as I lie down, Emily's arms wrap around my chest and make me feel safe.

I rub her forearms that are around my middle and trace every inch of her hands and fingers and when I start to feel sleepy, Emily runs her fingers through my hair as we both drift off in a bliss.


End file.
